marvelguardiansofthegalaxyfandomcom-20200214-history
Star-Lord (MCU)
This article is about the iteration of Peter Quill from the Marvel Cinematic Universe. |nemesis = Ego the Living Planet Ayesha Ronan the Accuser Thanos Proxima Midnight Corvus Glaive Cull Obsidian Ebony Maw Chitauri Leviathans |weapon = Elemental Blasters |universe = Earth-199999 |debut = Guardians of the Galaxy (2014) |actor = Chris Pratt Wyatt Oleff (young) |fate = Ressurected by the Hulk in 2023; later, continues to lead the Guardians of the Galaxy }} Peter Jason Quill, also known as Star-Lord is a character of the Marvel Cinematic Universe, the main protagonist of the 2014 film, Guardians of the Galaxy and its sequels, Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 ''and the upcoming Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 3'', and a main character in Avengers: Infinity War ''and a character in character in Avengers: Endgame.'' Official biography Early Life Fatherless childhood Peter Jason Quill was born on Terra in late 1980 to Meredith Quill and Ego the Living Planet. Death of Meredith Quill Raised by Yondu Udonta Appearance Usual Appearance Over the years, Peter attracted several women of different species. In his initial appearance, Peter is a handsome man of thirty-four (later thirty-seven) years old. He has curly strawberry blonde hair and green eyes. Peter usually wears blue jeans, brown boots and red leather jacket. His red-leather trench coat He also has a grey helmet that has beaty red eyes. When he first met Gamora, he wore a dark grey, plain shirt. Quill also wears brown gloves Prison attire While briefly in the kyln, Peter was forced to weara yellow long-sleeved shirt and pants. He mostly wore his Kyln shirt sleeves rolled up near his elbows. Ravager Attire During the Battle of Xandar, Peter wore a red leather jacket and a red leather pants. Personality Peter is the steryotypical man, who was usually a womanizer and has no honor (according to Gamora). However, as the film progresses, Peter soon begins to develop a sense of pride and familial intention towards his team, promising to look after them. Though he claims to often not care about whether Gamora lived or died, it was very clear that Star-Lord didn't want her getting killed, showing he did have an honorable side Gamora hardly realized. Quill was also fond of pop culture, shown through his excessive love of classic music and often making jokes about people from movies he'd seen. Star-Lord also has a sarcastic streak, similar to that of Tony Stark, Doctor Strange and Shuri. Like those three characters, they also sarcastically refer to famous fictional characters, often referring to shows such as Cheers and Knight Rider and films, such as Footloose and referring to his friends as fictional characters. FOr examples, he compares his relationship with Gamora to that of Sam and Diane's in Cheers and calling his adoptive father "Mary Poppins" after the Disney character of the same name. Most of his friends don't understand what he is referring to. His loved ones' safety are always what comes first, no matter what. Whenever Quill loses a loved one, he will either act violently or not. When his mother died, Peter just simply cried and ran out of the hospital but as an adult, he attacked Ego when he learned that his father killed his mother. His temper also got the better of him when he began beating Thanos for the murder of Gamora. However, though several mistakes, Star-Lord is after all, only human and loves the people he is very close to. Possessions Weapons * Hadron Enforcer: '''A weapon of Rocket's own design. Peter used it in attempt to kill Ronan the Accuser (who survived the shot) * '''Quad Blasters * Energy Bolas Equipment * Peter's Helmet: '''Peter presumably made the helmet of his own design. It was made of silver metal and had beating red eyes. However, it was destroyed by Ego during the battle on his father's planet. * '''Jet Boot Attachments * Translator Implant: Peter has a translator implant implanted in his neeck. He uses it to translate other lifeforms. * Star-Lord Uniform * Aero-Rigs * Plasma Sphere * Holographic Map * Gravity Mine Earth Memorabilia * Sony TPS-L2 Walkman Headset ** Awesome Mix Vol. 1 ** Awesome Mix Vol. 2 * Troll doll * ALF Trading Cards * Garbage Pail ''' * '''Scratch and Sniff Stickers * Zunes Music player * Mattel Electronics Football Tracker Relationships * Main article: Peter Quill/Relationships Etymology * The name "Peter" comes from the Greek word πέτρος (petros) meaning "stone" or "rock". http://www.mfnames.com/mnames/p/origin-and-meaning-of-peter.htm Other names * Star-Lord: Peter's primary outlaw name. * Pete: One of Peter's nickname. His grandfather and Kraglin Obfonteri call him this nickname * Star-Prince: Rhomann Dey mistakingly calls Peter this name. * Legendary Outlaw: Peter described himself as "Star-Lord, legendary outlaw" to Korath the Pursuer. * Man Who Has Lain with an A'askavariian: Drax called him this during the escape from the Kyln. He called Peter this because Quill had once lain with an A'askavariian woman. * Humie with a Death Wish: By Rocket Raccoon when Peter was out taking his Walkman from the guard who took it. * Star-Munch: '''By Rocket Raccoon * '''Orphan Boy: By Rocket Raccoon before Peter went to leave for Ego's planet with his father. * 'Boy: '''Yondu's nickname for Peter. At first, it appears as an insult, but it is meant to be out of affection. Gallery Trivia |-| Trivia = * Peter is thirty-four years old in ''Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 1 and Vol 2 and thirty-seven by Avengers: Infinity War * Despite Yondu's sometimes poor treatment of Peter, he did truly love and care for Peter and even called him his son before his death. * Peter is similar to Carina Smyth from the fifth Pirates of the Caribbean film, Dead Men Tell No Tales. ** Both are seemingly orphans ** Both have grown up without paternal figures in their lives. ** Both their mothers have died when Peter and Carina were both very young (Peter lost his mother at age eight while Carina lost her mother when she was a baby). ** In the end, both of them realize that the fathers they've been searching for their entire life has been by their side all along ** Both of them end up being the children of Pirate captains. *** Also their fathers sacrifice themselves so their children can live (Yondu for Peter and Barbossa for Carina) |-| Behind the Scenes = * Peter was portrayed by Chris Pratt throughout the remained of the series while Wyatt Oleff portrays a young Peter Quill in two flashbacks. * Lee Pace, Joel Edgerton, Eddie Redmayne, Jensen Ackles, Wes Bentley, Jack Huston, Cam Gigandet, Sullivan Stapleton, Logan Marshall-Green, Garrett Hedlund, Chris Lowell, James Marsden, Jim Sturgess, Joseph Gordon-Levitt, Aaron Paul, Michael Rosenbaum, Zachary Levi and John Krasinski all onced auditioned for Peter Quill before Chris Pratt was cast. ***Lee Pace went on to play Ronan the Accuser from the first Guardians of the Galaxy film. ***Zachary Levi went on to play Fendral from the Thor trilogy, replacing Josh Dallas who was focused on his work with Once Upon a Time. References Category:Characters Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe characters Category:Guardians of the Galaxy (Film) Characters Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Characters Category:Male characters Category:Versions of Peter Quill Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Members Category:Earth-199999 Category:Avengers: Infinity War Characters Category:Avengers 4 Characters Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 3 Characters Category:Avengers: Endgame Characters